It startet as cuddling
by NotSoCreativeGuy
Summary: Mable was bored. She would have played golf with Dipper in their room but he was reading his book. So she cuddled with Waddles. [Mable/Waddles Dipper/Stanford] WARNING! DISTURBING CONTENT! READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!


It was about 9 P.M. in Gravity Falls. Mabel was watching the sun setting, when she suddenly heard a strange noise. She looked to the other side to Dipper. "Why are you looking at me like that?", he asked her. So, it wasn't him, Mable figured.

She stopped thinking about that, and thought about what to do now. It wasn't that late, and she was definitely not tired. Mable looked to Dipper again. This time, he got his stuck in this god damned book again. While she somehow knew that this interesting in some way, she couldn't understand why he is reading without taking a break once in a while.

If she asked him to play golf now, she was sure he would say no. Well, she still has one option: cuddling with Waddles. Mable didn't need to look around, since the little pig was always sleeping next to her on the floor. She took him and laid him next to her. Funny thing: he really likes being scratched behind the ear. "So that isn't for dogs only", she mumbled.

What was a normal cuddling between the two soon turned really weird. At first, she felt some aching. Mable didn't know what it was, neither did she know where it comes from. Mable started to breath heavily. There something going on. Breath after breath she's taking in. But it doesn't get better. Then she suddenly felt something pressing against her stomach.

She looked up. And what she saw shocked her. It was her Waddles, looking at her, with a fully erected and piggy-like twisted rock-hard cock. He licked her lips, asking for permission to enter. Mable wanted to back up, get a way. But against her will she gave in, tongue twisting with her pig. It was a long and hard fight, but eventually, Waddles won.

DIPPER

Noticing strange sounds coming from Mable's side of the room, he looked up from his book. He really wished he didn't. "What the fuck are you doing with that pig?!", he shouted. But he didn't get any answer. Not knowing what to do, he ran down the stairs to wake up their Gronkle Stan.

Stan was not pleased. And the hysterical Dipper wasn't really helping. Stan didn't get anything of what dipper said. The only words he understood where "Mable", "Waddles" and "Help". What made him suspicious was the way Dipper was acting. As fast as he could he climbed up the stairs. He wore a really expression on his face similar to Dipper's a minute before. But instead of screaming like a girl as Dipper did, he ran to them and tore the pig apart from Mable.

The pig was looking into his face. Before Stan could say something, Waddles licked his nose. Suddenly, he felt a little dizzy. The world started spinning around. But the feeling was soon replaced by something else. Arousal. And he felt his trousers transforming into a tent. He put them of, revealing his probably 15-inch dick. The pig was in front of him, licking its lips. But just as Waddles wanted to take a taste, he was taken back by Mable. "You're with me.", she said, before bending over to reveal her puckering hole to the pig. Waddles didn't need to be asked twice and shoved his dick in, earning a deep moan from Mable.

Dipper still stood there, not able to move. He couldn't believe what was playing before his eyes. So fast that he couldn't react, Stan stood up and got after him. The moment Dipper wanted to get away, he was already in Stan's arms. And shortly after, he felt lips pressing against his. Only a moment later, now also within the same state as the others, he was on his bed, lying on his back and legs spread apart. In front of him was his Gronkle, licking his fingers. Slowly, he shoved on in. Then another, and another. When Dippers hole was spread apart wide enough, he took his dick and shoved it full force inside. Dipper screamed out in pain. And Stan wasn't even full in jet. Not able to control himself, Stan thrust in again and again, getting faster with every move. Then he hit this special point and Dipper screeched, reaching the first orgasm in his life, shooting up into Stan face. His walls clenched together and the friction made Stan cum into him, dumping his loads deep inside of Dipper.

At the same moment, Waddles and Mable came, filling the air with sounds of lust and the screeching of a pig.

"This worked even better out than I thought", said the triangle with the top-hat to himself.


End file.
